


Honeyed Words (From Thy Lips)

by NevaRYadL



Series: Nev's Doom Works [2]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Doom Guy is from a very different Earth and doesn't understand our written English, Fluff, Other, Selective Mute Doom Slayer, Vega reads to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: The Doom Slayer returns with some written texts of the Sentinel's history but runs into a little problem... Vega helps him out.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/VEGA
Series: Nev's Doom Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787845
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171





	Honeyed Words (From Thy Lips)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: VEGA/Doom Guy, fluff, selective mute Doom Guy, cuddling and fluff
> 
> Headcanon credit: databuffering on tumblr/twitter  
> Vega reading to DG.... good shit...

“Is there an issue, Doom Slayer?” Vega asked.

The Doom Slayer had been staring at crisp and aged paper for several moments. Vega could tell that the Doom Slayer had gotten them from one of his journeys, based on the script that Vega could see when the page was not being held only a few centimeters from the Slayer’s nose. And the drawings on a few, again ones that he could see before they were held worryingly close to the Slayer’s face.

The Slayer grunted, annoyed, before holding up the paper to one of Vega’s cameras. And then grunted again and placed the paper down in his lap with the others to sign out ‘I can’t read them’.

“Ah. I can translate the texts for you, Slayer.”

The Slayer nodded, laying out the papers neatly along the main deck of the ship so that Vega could scan them all. Once he had them, he could identify the language.

“Oh, the ancient language of the Sentinels,” Vega said. “I can translate this, though the translations might be… a bit dry and flowery.”

The Slayer nodded again. So Vega translated and compiled the translation and sent an electronic file to the Slayer’s personal computer so that he could enjoy at his leisure in his chair. Which the Slayer did, stripping out of his armor and pulling up the text files and enlarging the texts and… the Slayer leaned forward in his chair and squinted at the text.

“Apologies, Slayer, is the font not legible?”

The Slayer frowned deeply at the screen and leaned forward more.

“I can change the font, Slayer…”

The Slayer leaned back in his chair, putting a hand to his face, which caused a great deal of concern in Vega.

“All is well, Slayer?” Vega asked.

After a moment, the Slayer slowly signed out ‘I can’t read them’.

“Is there any way I can help--”

‘I just can’t read them’.

“... Slayer you can read, correctly?”

The Slayer puffed up his cheeks before _pouting_ at the nearest camera, pouting still as he signed out ‘Of course’.

“Apologies Slayer, I meant no disrespect to you and I apologize that my words did in fact disrespect you. May I ask why you are having difficulties?” Vega tried, soft and sincere.

“Written English is different from the earth I’m from,” The Slayer grunted out. “This is all… gibberish.”

“Ah. But spoken is close to the same?”

The Slayer cocked his head questioningly.

“If you would allow me to fetch the physical platform, I could read them aloud to you to ease some of your troubles. And perhaps later you can try and explain how you would like texts to be translated from now on so that I can translate them and you can read them in the field,” Vega explained.

The Slayer hummed and then nodded. So Vega fitted himself into his physical platform and made his way into the Slayer’s room, finding him sitting in his little nook instead of at his computer. Vega took a second to ponder the sight of the mighty Doom Slayer, terror of demon kind… sitting bare in his little nook and surrounded by his toys and his comics and looking at him with an endearingly soft and open expression as he waited for Vega to join him.

Absolutely endearing.

Vega took a seat by the Slayer, about to start, when the Slayer _shyly_ tapped Vega’s metal thigh twice to get his attention, and then made an arching motion between his head and Vega’s thigh, before cocking his head.

“Yes, you may, Slayer,” Vega chimed.

The Slayer shuffled down, laying out comfortably while placing his head on Vega’s thigh. Hesitantly, Vega lifted up a hand and then laid it on the Slayer’s head, rubbing at his shorned short hair. The Slayer made a very happy sound that had Vega’s systems ‘fluttering’ at the cuteness, before devoting that hand to rubbing the Slayer’s hair, mindful to not rub the hair the wrong way, and starting.

“This seems to be a translation from the ‘Ligra Sultagenta’ or the Book of Kings according to the Sentinel’s ancient written language. It contains their written history, though heavily edited down for length, as well as missing several small battles and wars in their history,” Vega said before beginning.

The text was… admittedly dry. And flowery. As Vega had warned, given their heavily religious undertone and the age of the text. They read very much like slanted translated religious texts and Vega could feel himself going a bit numb with boredom as he read them aloud. But the Slayer’s eyes remained open and he reacted to different parts of the texts, so he was actively listening so Vega kept reading them aloud. Until he had read through them all and strangely felt like he knew the Doom Slayer and his history a bit more.

“That is all that you brought with you. If you bring more texts, I can translate them and read them aloud again, or you can teach me how to--”

“I like you reading them to me,” The Slayer muttered low, quietly.

“... Then I can keep reading them aloud to you, Slayer. I do not see them becoming vital to your health… if not, I can teach you how to mostly read the written English of this earth.”

‘Sounds nice’, The Slayer sluggishly signed out before rubbing his face against Vega’s thigh and getting comfortable.

“My leg cannot be comfortable,” Vega said with an upbeat of humor.

The Slayer rubbed his face against the metal once again, as though to prove a point, before settling again.

“Would you like to rest, Slayer?” Vega asked.

The Slayer nodded minutely.

“I shall turn off the lights then. Rest well, Slayer,” Vega said, the room going dark as the Slayer rested against him. Nodding off and breathing calm and quiet as Vega stroked his hair and studied his sleeping face, soft in his rest.

He looked forward to spending more time with the Slayer.


End file.
